Un canard en manque d'affection
by Rafikis
Summary: petit secret entre fille


Un canard en manque d'affection

Auteur : Rafiki

E-Mail :

Catégorie : Humour

Public : Tout public

Saison : entre la 6ème et la 7ème partie de Renaissance soit la saison 2

Statut : OS

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous, juste pour le fun

Note perso : C'est suite à un délire de Carys que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette petite fic. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ma Carys chérie

Un soir, Élizabeth et Raphaëlle se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers de la dirigeante. La diplomate avait organisé cette soirée « entre filles » car depuis quelques jours, elle voyait bien que son amie n'allait pas fort. Rodney devait certainement lui manquer. En effet, c'était au tour de Jumper 1 de partir en échange chez les Tionariens. Cela faisait une semaine et même elle n'avait eu de leurs nouvelles que très sporadiquement. La française n'avait pu partir avec eux car Carson lui avait interdit de franchir la porte. Il est vrai qu'elle en était à sept mois de grossesse et qu'il valait mieux être prudent. Élizabeth avait pour une fois utilisé son statut de chef pour obtenir deux ou trois choses et notamment un panier pique-nique qu'elles pourraient savourer devant la télé. Elle avait aussi réussi à trouver un film sympa et pas bourré de testostérone. La soirée se déroula calmement mais la française semblait ailleurs. Même Lucas, qui avait passé le début de la soirée avec elles, n'arrivait pas à la ramener sur Atlantis. Élizabeth avait observé ses réactions et pensait avoir compris le problème. D'ailleurs la jeune fille le lui confirma à la fin du film :

« - Quelque part, je suis rassurée. Je ne suis pas la seule femme qui est abandonnée par son homme pendant sa grossesse.

s- C'est plus de ma faute que de la sienne si Rodney est parti.

- Il aurait pu dire non !

- Raphaëlle, on parle de Rodney, l'homme qui affronterait un Wraith à mains nues s'il était sûr de gagner un E2PZ.

- Cela veut dire que je suis moins importante qu'un bout de métal, dit la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux.

- Je interdis de penser ça ! Rodney a changé grâce à toi et je suis persuadée qu'il te prouvera à quel point tu lui as manqué dès son retour.

- Tu le crois ? Demanda la française pleine d'espoir.

- J'en suis persuadée.

- Je l'espère parce qu'il me manque tant.

- John aussi me manque, expliqua l'américaine.

- Comment tu fais pour supporter son absence ?

- Je pense aux bons moments qu'on a déjà passés ensembles et à tout ce qu'il nous reste à vivre.

- Oui mais comment tu fais la nuit ? Liz leva un sourcil interrogateur et Raphaëlle précisa, je ne sais pas si c'est les hormones ou quoi mais j'ai le temps tout envie de Rodney. Je pense sans arrêt à nos nuits les plus folles ou…

- Stop, je ne veux pas en savoir plus, coupa Élisabeth avec un sourire. Raphaëlle resta interdite quelques secondes puis éclata de rire. La diplomate la rejoignit dans son fou rire. Les deux femmes ne retrouvèrent leur calme que cinq bonnes minutes plus tard. L'américaine proposa :

« - Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour ton manque d'affection mais pour ton manque de… De sexe, j'ai peut-être une solution.

- Pardon ? Demanda surprise la française alors que la diplomate se levait.

- Attends, je vais te montrer. » Élizabeth partit dans sa chambre et Raphaëlle l'entendit farfouiller pendant deux minutes. Elle revient avec un objet assez insolite dans les mains. L'analyste demanda perplexe :

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi un canard en plastique va résoudre mon problème.

- Allume le, » répondit la diplomate en lui donnant. Raphaëlle s'exécuta et le canard se mit à vibrer. La jeune fille regarda incrédule dirigeante. Retrouvant sa voix, elle demanda :

« - Depuis quand tu as ça ?

- Depuis la fac. Mes amis ont trouvé amusant de m'offrir ça pour mes 20 ans.

- Et tu t'en sers ?

- Plus depuis que je suis avec John et même avant c'était assez limité. Je te le donne.

- Je t'avoue que je suis assez étonnée que tu ais ce genre de truc mais j'accepte… Avec plaisir, » conclut la française avec un sourire. Les deux femmes se quittèrent. Liz se coucha un sourire aux lèvres. Son amie serait sûrement fatiguée le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, l'alarme de la cité résonna à 9h. Chuck confirma que c'était Jumper 1 et qu'ils rentraient. Élisabeth demanda Raphaëlle de la rejoindre et descendit accueillir son équipe phare.

« - Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir embrassé John.

- Oui mais je n'ai jamais vu Rodney travailler aussi vite. À croire qu'il y avait plus intéressant que la technologie dans la vie, expliqua John ironique.

- Bien sur que je pense à autre chose, contra Rodney en jetant un regard noir au militaire.

- Très bien dans ce cas, débriefing dans…

- Rodney ! »

John et Liz eurent un sourire en voyant le scientifique se précipiter vers sa compagne. Raphaëlle et Rodney échangèrent un baiser plus que passionné et la jeune femme entraîna son amant dans les couloirs.

« - Débriefing à 14 heures, Rodney ! cria Élizabeth puis à leur ajouta plus bas, apparemment mon canard ne l'a pas calmé.

- Ton canard ? Demanda John qui avait entendu. Sa femme répondit d'un sourire énigmatique et remonta dans son bureau. De quel canard tu parles ? » Insista le militaire en lui emboîtant le pas.

Fin


End file.
